Family
by ChaosDeathLord
Summary: Even if you are the only living person of your family, know this: You are not alone. Family can come from anywhere be it Heaven or Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Capcom for creating Devil May Cry.**

* * *

It's peace and quiet in the shop Devil May Cry of Dante, Son of Sparda as he reads the newest edition of Two Handguns while sitting in his usual position with his legs on the table criss-crossed with an empty box of pizza finished by yours truly. He had spent the day without any customer as usual. Which meant, no jobs equals no money, no money equals no food/debt paid. There was one time that he had his debts paid unfortunately Lady Luck hates him as he is once again in debt.

He would have waited for Morrison to give him a job but fortunately, he has company in a form of a certain kid. No he ain't talking about Patty Lowell though sometimes the girl comes to help out the shop and Dante gives her money for her help. He's talking about a certain kid with the same good looks and personality, when he was a kid, as him. Only difference is that the kid has a girlfriend while he does not.

White hair, blue eyes and wears a blue coat over a red zip vest and dark blue pants. The two of them look similar but the only difference between them is that he's older and the kid as a demonic right arm that he calls the Devil Bringer.

Nero sat at the couch watching the TV as he ate his own pizza. Now, for those who do not know who they are, they would think that him and the kid are Father and Son just by looking at each other which is totally incorrect as the kid is not his child. It's a regular day of silence.

"Hey, old man. What do you know of my father?" And the silence was broken when Nero spoke up.

Dante stiffened at the mention of his late brother but luckily he didn't show it. "Hm? What's with that question?"

Nero looked conflicted before he turned his attention back to the TV. "It's nothing, forget it."

Although the kid looked like he was ok, Dante could tell that Nero has many question he wants answered regarding his father AKA his brother, Vergil.

When they first met, Dante was confused as to why the kid looked like him because he has never gotten laid before.

That's right, the infamous Dante Sparda one who sealed Mundus away is still a virgin. Every women that he met seem to want to either kill or beat him. Even if he did get laid he would still remember the women he had done it with.

So, he had thought hard about that on. It couldn't have been his Father as the guy is already dead plus he didn't know if his Father had any relatives. Which left the other option which was his brother who fathered the kid.

He had denied that thought immediately. There's no way in hell that Vergil would have sex with women especially a Human one. The guy's as stoic as a statue, you try insulting him and you get no response. Best case scenario he'd just leave you alone. The worst? He'd slice you into pieces and feed them to the dogs. Plus he really doesn't like Humanity that much as he did tried to more Demon than Human by using their Father's sword.

Though it seems that the Lady of Fate hates him as well when he saw Yamato on the kid's hand. The blade practically resonated with him and when he fought the kid the second time he saw that spectral thing behind him when he entered his Devil Trigger. It reminded Dante so much of his brother you know especially with the same arm sheathe as Vergil's Devil Trigger. It seemed so protective of him like how a father should to his son.

Unfortunately the kid was captured by the pope Sanctus and stole Yamato. Originally that guy wanted him to power the Saviour that looks like some kind of an angel version of his father instead they decided to use Nero instead seeing as how he has Sparda's blood after all. Of course he had to do all the work and gave back Yamato to its rightful owner in the end. He stayed around after the whole Order of the Sword fiasco trying to find information regarding Nero and who were his parents.

The search proved no luck as apparently Nero was found outside the orphanage and it seems the residence of Fortuna knows each other so they immediately thought that Nero was the child of a prostitute. That bit kind of angered Dante as Nero was insulted for being a 'prostitute's child'. If Vergil had at least told him that he had a child Dante would do everything in his power to take care of the kid or maybe it was because Vergil thought that Nero had died in when demons attacked his family, that would explain why he summoned the Temen-ni-gru to get Force Edge in the first place.

"Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything." The words clicked in Dante's mind as he realized what Vergil met on the top of that tower when he ran him through with Yamato. He basically wanted Force Edge to gain more power so that the same incident would not happen again. Maybe the loss of his second family would explain why he was so cold and hungry for power.

But enough of little ol' Verge we're talking about his nephew here.

So, the kid once asked if he was his father. Dante had to laugh out loud at the notion though he forced himself to stop after seeing the kid's expression. He was about to apologize but by then the kid left saying that it's a stupid idea that came up in his mind.

The next time the kid visited he nearly flipped his shit when he saw the kid having his hair styled the exact same as his father. The two looked so damn alike that he almost went to hug the kid there. Then again, the entire male in the Sparda family look alike heck, a few times when he's washing his hair it had styled itself to look like Vergil in the mirror. Of course the kid had asked why he looked like as if he's seen a ghost.

Well the kid's technically true as he's seeing said ghost's son looking like him. Heck, he even decided to call that appearance mini-Vergil in his mind. Just add in Yamato and switch his entire wardrobe in blue and you get an exact replica minus the attitude of course.

His train of thought was broken as the phone rang. He slammed his feet on the table which caused the phone to fly out of its stand and into Dante's hands which he placed it next to his ear.

"Devil May Cry." He answered. He heard the password from the other side of the line, a job that means. Maybe killing some demons will help him forget what had happen just now.

"Sure. I'll be there." With that he tossed the phone back into its stand and stood up flapping his coat dramatically and took Rebellion from its hanger and placed it behind him, held by an unseen force, followed by his dual pistols Ebony & Ivory and head towards the door.

He stopped however as Nero stood before him, Red Queen placed behind him as well in the same manner as Rebellion. "Mind if I tag along? I need to blow off some steam."

Dante chuckled as he resumed his walk while moving past his nephew. " Do what you want. Don't expect to get paid."

Nero scoffed as he followed behind "Whatever old man."

As the doors leading outside opened, Dante had made a vow.

'You know, we both do not see eye to eye with each other. But this I swear on my life Vergil, as long as I draw breath, you can count on me to keep your kid safe until the day he's old enough to take care of himself.'

With his vow done, the two remaining family members left to kill some demons.

* * *

In an dark, unknown place, mutterings can be heard as a figure stood in front of a giant red circle surrounded by armoured figures wielding weapons like pikes, swords, lance and so on. Judging by the centre figure's structure, the figure is a male. He seems to be speaking an unknown language as he held out a hand before him vertical to a circle smaller than the one he is in right now.

"Ishct wulge wu wa lark aru umeh litch xar natsch ijibt kororak gaz oze afracht…"

As the chant goes on, the circle brightened in power as the chant grew to its climax.

"…Tracht kar wich ibu parst guarta vinimun morgata gitchu susa lav vashcht zas!"

A large explosion occurred as smoke engulfed the entire area causing the figures to held up an arm to prevent the smoke from obscuring their eyesight. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a white haired man with tattered blue coat with a hint of purple and some sickly veins on his pale features laying in front of the other man unconscious.

The male took careful steps as he approached the fallen figure. The light illuminated the figure revealing a young man with dark blood red hair with a few white streaks in them with eyes with black sclera and glowing amber iris that changed back into normal white sclera and orange iris. The man wore a regal black shirt with dark blue pants accompanied by a blood red regal cape.

As he kneeled beside the unconscious man, the man's eyes shot up revealing glowing blood red eyes as he roared and grabbed the young man's neck. The surrounding figures snapped into attention as they point their weapons at the white haired man.

"HOLD!" The young man shouted as he held his hand up that caused the figures to relax but still holding up their guard.

The young man stared unflinchingly at the other's eyes before he quickly broke out of the white haired man's grip and placed him in a chokehold.

"Calm yourself, Vergil. Your in safe hands. Mundus does not control you anymore, your not his slave." The man said to the now revived Vergil who was thrashing in his position.

This kept going on until the man's patience had snapped. He pushed Vergil in front of him and knocked a fist back which dark energy surrounded it.

"I. SAID. CALM YOURSELF!" He unleashed a blow onto Vergil's gut causing the elder Son of Sparda to stop, mouth agape as a dark energy passed through behind his back. His eyes turned back to normal and his skin became a little less paler and his veins were gone.

Vergil slumped into the ground in pain as he groaned. It took a few seconds for him to get up again and realised where he was.

"This is…"

"Now do you know where you are? Seriously though, this is the third time I've helped you. First was when I gave you a place to stay, second I helped trained you. Now I literally had to bring you back from the dead! Did you know what I had to go through just to bring you back to life? I literally made a deal with Lord Unox and I'm already seriously regretting it. If it wasn't for the fact his wife persuaded him I would never be able to bring you back."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "I didn't asked for help at all Repentance."

The man rolled his eyes. " Yeah right, and if it wasn't for the fact that Sparda was a distant relative of mine, I would have left your soul for Mundus to torture for eternity while I just relax at home without a care for the world. Look, Vergil, I made a promise to Sparda that I would protect you after he died. And I'll be damned if I fail to do that! Actually, I am already damned since I'm a demon…" he muttered the last part with a hand on his chin.

Vergil stood up as he was tired of this conversation. "If that's all you have to say then I'm leaving." He started to leave when he was interrupted.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere. Look down~." Repentance said as he pointed specifically below Vergil.

Vergil looked at where Repentance pointed and saw a shocking revelation.

Yamato and his amulet were not with him.

Vergil turned back to glare at his relative with the force of a tundra which was met with a board gaze. He held out on hand to him.

"Give them back to me."

Repentance scoffed in amusement. "Yeah, right as if I have it. Look, even if I have it, I still would not give it back to you after Mundus defeated you. Look, when I heard you were in the Room of the Fallen Ones where Mundus was sealed, I immediately rushed to get you out of there but it was too late as he took you away. I tried to find Yamato seeing as how you did not have it with you when you were captured. Unfortunately it seems that it was lost. I gave up after that. But I made a deal with Lord Unox so he splitted your soul into separate beings. I had to find them over the last few years or so before I finally put you back into pieces. But I lacked one piece, your demon half which Mundus used to be in his control which was luckily freed by Dante."

Dante. The words seared into Vergil's mind as visions of how he saw Dante looking much older and how he fought against him and lost three times even after the power up his 'master' gave him.

Hearing the word master made Vergil sneered as he remembered the torture he had gone through and was made into an obedient slave and was punished when he failed his missions. He asked.

"Where's Mundus? I still have a score to settle."

Repentance gave Vergil an incredulous look. "Are you _fucking_ serious? You got your ass handed to you easily by Mundus when you were injured after your fight with Dante. What makes you think you have a chance against him now?"

"I don't care, now, tell me where Mundus is or else."

Repentance signed in defeat before he spoke up.

"…Sealed."

"…Excuse me?" Vergil cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head in confusion.

"He was sealed away years ago, by your brother. That means no way of finding Mundus, fortunately." Repentance shrugged his shoulders. "Times changed Vergil while you were gone."

Vergil looked down in deep thought. So Dante sealed Mundus away again just like their father once did huh. How strong is Dante now? Is he stronger then him and their father. Multiple question bombard Vergil with each question making him furious.

Repentance saw the look Vergil is giving and sighed before snapping his finger causing Vergil to lose concentration before glaring at him.

"It's been a rough day and all. You came back from the dead and I know you have a lot of questions. But for now, rest, your questions will all be answered tomorrow." Repentance then snapped his fingers.

A black haired female with red eyes wearing a maid outfit with horns and wings appeared beside Repentance with her head bowed.

"What can I do for you my lord?"

"Escort Vergil here to his room." Repentance gave a look at Vergil's figure and quickly added "…And get some new clothes for him."

"As you wish. Please, this way." With a gesture of her hand, the woman floated towards the exit with Vergil following behind reluctently.

"Wait." Vergil stopped and turned to look back just in time to see a giant sword thrown in his direction. He quickly caught it and recognized that it was the sword he used when he was 'serving' under Mundus. He looked at Repentance for an explanation.

"That sword is the reason why you were able to be brought back in the first place. I used it as a catalyst to bring you back to life. I know that it may remind you of how you were Mundus' slave, but this thing is why your brought back to live. Plus, it's the only weapon you have in your arsenal that you can wield. Beowulf was destroyed when you were captured by Mundus."

Vergil looked at the zweihander as azure flames mingled with electricity engulfed the blade before Vergil swiped off the flames and left the room following behind the maid.

Soon, the other figures followed as well, returning back to their daily duties. The only one remaining was Repentance and a shadowy figure.

The figure spoke in a feminine tone. "I cannot thank you enough for bringing him back Lord Repentance."

Repentance just waved a hand. "Nah, it's no biggie. Besides, I made a promise to Sparda after all." He gave a smile to the mysterious figure before the smile turned mischievous.

"Plus I can't help but think what his reaction would be when he finds out his son and lover are still alive with his lover becoming a demon of her own free will while his son is with his brother while neglecting to take care of Yamato. Vergil would flip!" he laughed as the figure giggled with a smile on her face.

"Yes, very. I can still remember the day when you saved my life from demons and I had to make my choice in staying alive or be left for dead."

Repentance's smile turned sombre. "You know it's going to be difficult to reconcile with him, you know that?" his question caused the women's smile turned sombre as well.

"Indeed. I know that Vergil took it hard when our house was invaded by demons but I know that with enough time, he can be like that old Vergil I used to know."

Repentance smile. "Good luck then." Then he had thought.

"But seriously, you call your child Nero? Why are you calling your child black when he's white as a paper?" He knows why she called their child Nero, possibly named after the Roman Emperor Nero who is currently one of the Nobles in hell. He visited the man a few times and they had a few talks here and there the man is quite arrogant so to say, definitely suits him as one of the lords of Pride.

The woman stammered as she held her hands up before Repentance laughed

"Hahaha! I was just joking no racism intended, hahaha! Alright you can go now." He gave a shoo motion with one hand while clutching his stomach in the other as he snickered at the funny joke(To him) he just did.

The woman gave a huff of annoyance before she too left the room, but not before giving him a slap on the shoulder, HARD, leaving Repentance as the last remaining occupier of the room. He chuckled at the action and rubbed his aching shoulder. Damn does she give a mean right hook with that arm of hers.

"Well, I guess it's time to file out some work and keep my promise to Lord Unox. Man, is being the King of Hell hard as hell." It's more hard when you need to help a request to the God of Death knowing Lord Unox he might ask for help in the gathering of souls or possibly paperwork. It's one thing Repentence hate, it's paperwork.

"Maybe I should go visit my wife up in Heaven while I'm there. Maybe she is having the same problem as I am seeing as how she and I have the same jobs of being rulers. Wonder how Zurgax is doing though, last I heard he's hitching up with some girls in a school formerly for girls in japan." Disregarding the thought of his son, Repentance, Lord of 4th Hell, and descendant of Lucifer/Satan left for his business with the God of Death.

* * *

 **CDL: Now, before anyone gets hyped about this, no. I am not going to make this a series. It's just only a one shot, nothing more and nothing less. Plus about whole ruler of 4th Hell thingy? It's actually a world I based on thanks to Project X Zone. But you don't have to worry about it since this is just an AU.**

 **Plus more importantly who's excited for DMC5? Though I'll admit I was very happy that Capcom have plans for Devil May Cry I try not to be that much hyped, knowing Capcom they might fk this up real bad. I mean look at Street Fighter 5, they showed the season 3 characters and everybody's hyped up to play as Sagat/Sakura/Cody but who knows if their gonna to suck.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Street Fighter as well but I try not to get my hopes up too much otherwise it might all come crashing down on me so I try to be excited yet not that much excited to think that the characters are going to be good.**

 **The same can be said for DMC5 who knows how good or how bad it's going to be everything as its ups and downs thats how live is, we don't know what to expect so we try not to be too positive not negative until it either disappoints us or something else. Anyways this is ChaosDeathLord and have a nice holiday everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChaosDeathLord: Ok, I felt bored so I decided to make a second chapter it's possible that I may create new chapters but I cannot guarantee any new chapters due to my laziness.**

 **Mayhem: Pftt, you are mostly lazy heck, your practically a NEET!**

 **CDL: Shut it Mayhem, God of Chaos you may be but I am your (True)creator and seeing as how you're here, read the disclaimer for me.**

 **Mayhem: What?! No, I am not going to play by your stupid rules!**

 **CDL: Now, now…We must do this otherwise the story can't start now hurry up! The readers are probably impatient by now!**

 **Mayhem: Screw you! Rule are meant to be broken! In fact, I am beyond the rules! You created me to be like that!**

 **CDL: Don't make me call your wife.**

 **Mayhem: *Flinches* Alright! Alright! I'll do it! *Ahem*The Author owns everything and he own Devil May Cry-**

 **CDL: CHAOS!**

 **Mayhem: FINE! THE AUTHOR HERE OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT HIS OC'S DEVIL MAY CRY BELONGS TO CAPCOM! *Turns to CDL* THERE, HAPPY?! *Mutters*Who would have thought you'd use my former name…**

 **CDL: Very. And FYI it's because I really can't call you Chaos the God of…well, Chaos right?**

 **Mayhem: *Grumbles*Meh, this is stupid…I'm going to relief some stress by torturing people or fight Gladios…*Leaves***

* * *

Lucifer

Dante hummed as he tasted the sweet goodness of his strawberry sundae while rocking out to the tune of his jukebox. He had just gotten back from a job and was payed handsomely and so being Dante like, he decided to spend his money on strawberry sundae instead of his usual pizza. This was his…he lost count but if the pile of eaten sundaes beside him were any help….

….Yeah…

Realizing he had finished his strawberry sundae, he went to the kitchen to get another one stored in the fridge which contained multiple sundaes, beer, etc etc…

On the way to the kitchen, he stopped and look at one of the decorations hanging on his wall. Well, it's not really a decoration but a weapon he decided to put as decoration. During his younger days, Lady had commented at how bland his shop was and so Dante had decided to put up corpses of various Demons he has killed in his missions. Unfortunately, people who have seen the inside of his shop either calls him a goth or commented on how realistic his 'props' are.

But enough of that, anyways on the walls he had placed his weapons everywhere like Alastor on that poster, Nevan alongside the drum set which he uses to rock out, sometimes he also use Beowulf as lights, hey he needs to conserve electricity, do you know how much money he had to pay the electricity bill? And also, he uses Cerberus to make ice so that he can conserve water, hey maybe he can get some of the ice of the frosts he killed and make something out of it.

Well, there were a few setbacks he had like when he tried to use Ifrit as oven mitts but that caused the oven to explode while melting the plate AND the pizza on said plate or the time someone mistook Pandora for their briefcase and almost died opening it…or that time Agni and Rudra spook a visitor by talking…he had to calm his client before they ran away or fall from shock.

Anyways, the weapon he's currently staring at right now is the Devil Arm known as Lucifer. Yeah, you know, the devil himself, the Morning Star, the one who rebelled against God? How does Dante know this? Well, he was bored one day and decided to read the bible out of curiosity. How did he get it you ask?

…It was a payment from a priest who seemed to take pleasure in antagonizing people all with that damn smirk on…gives him the chills…

Enough about that. Lucifer the Devil Arm, out of all the ones he have, this one makes him feel apprehensive for some reason. Of course the first time he had obtained it during the TOoTS (The Order of The Sword. Hehe TOooTS…) incident he didn't feel anything in the Devil Arm but once he brought it back, his entire Devil Arms collection had freaked out and had demanded him to keep it away from them, he wondered what made them so fearful of this Devil Arm but complied nonetheless.

But, overtime, looking at this Devil Arm made his blood boil, his Demon side snarls at the Devil Arm in distaste plus this is the only Devil Arm that does not talk. But at least it made one less Demon to hear when they talk. You see, when Dante obtains a Devil Arm, it's essence combines with him and they form a telepathic link and once another Devil Arm is in his possession the two souls of the Demons he defeated form a telepathic link as well which means he has a total of 8 voices talking in his head, barring Agni and Rudra, who can talk normally, 7 voices. But that's only if he allows them to speak in the first place.

Ignoring Lucifer for now, Dante entered the kitchen and opened the fridge which is REALLY messy. He took a beer and strawberry sundae and closed the fridge. He stopped as he felt a very powerful presence in his shop/home. He didn't hear nor felt anything it was like as if it came out of nowhere. He took another beer out of the fridge and entered the living room.

Dante took a look at his sudden visitor and had to whistle. It is a young man with dark blood red hair with a few white streaks in them with orange coloured iris. The man wore a red t-shirt showing off his muscles that'd make women swoon just by looking at them with a white coloured horned skull with wings imprinted and ripped black pants and black spiked shoes and he wore spiked bracelet, anklet and a collar with chains on them and piercings on his ears that resembled devil wings. He had his leg crossed and hands behind the couch he is sitting on as he stare at Lucifer. This guy is totally copying Dante's style minus the coat that is.

The man turned and smiled at Dante, he held his left hand up for a wave as Dante threw a beer at the man who caught it and instantly chugged it down in one go.

"Kahhh, ahh that hits the spot." The man said as he threw the now empty beer and scored into the bin. Dante raised an eyebrow at that feat. Instantly finishing a beer in one go and throwing it without even looking is an awesome move and placed that in his book of awesome.

Settling himself onto his chair and his feet crossed on his desk as he stare at the man as he ate his sundae.

"So, what's a guy like you doing here? You got a job for me or are you here to because nature calls? If so, the toilets in the back." Dante said as he look a swig of his beer.

"You must be Dante, Son of Sparda." The man replied as he stood in front of Dante's desk hands behind his back.

'Huh, Déjà vu' The Demon Hunter thought before speaking up "Who's asking?"

The man chuckled as he stared at photo of Eva, his eyes grew sombre for a second before they turn backed to normal. "No one particular, just a guy visiting."

Dante sighed as he finished both his beer and sundae and tossed them to the pile that is still there. The man looked amused before he felt the cold steel of a barrel on his forehead, he glanced upwards to see Ebony pointed at his forehead.

"It's mighty strange for a Demon to visit a Demon Hunter you know?" Dante deadpanned as the man chuckled again.

"And it ain't strange for a Demon to be in love with a Human?" The man shot back.

Dante hummed as he spoke. "Touché. So, what's a Demon like you doing here? Trying to be like all the others who felt confident enough to take me?" He gestured to the corpses of the Demons he's slain.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not here for you Dante. I'm here for that." The man pointed at Lucifer.

Dante took a look at said Devil Arm before looking at the man. "Why are you here for that?"

"That thing is a very important object of mine and I need it back. Would you be so kind as to give it back to its owner?"

"I don't see any name in there so finders keepers dude."

The man sighed as he look at Ebony "You know, it's rude to point a gun at a visitor and diss them, no wonder you don't really get that much clients…And women."

A twitch, this guy is really pissing him off. "And it's rude know my name while I know nothing about yours."

The man smirked "Touché." he bowed with a hand beside his stomach. "Very well, my name is Repentance."

Dante raised an eyebrow "Repentance? What a weird name."

Repentance huffed as he crossed his arms. "How rude and after I so graciously gave you my name. Regardless, I still ask that you give me back Lucifer."

"And the answer is still no."

Repentance sighed as he shook his head. "Then, how about this?" The Demon snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a black haired woman dressed in a secretary outfit appeared with a briefcase in hand as she placed the briefcase on the desk and opened it before turning it around, its contents laid bare for Dante to see. Not that he's seeing her large breasts or anything, but he had to whistle at the treasure in front of him

It was cash, pure hard fucking cash. All stacked neatly against each other filling up the briefcase to the brim.

"I've heard that the Son of Sparda was in debt and thought that I'd help somewhat and before you ask, yes, this is just part of the amount I can give you which can help you settle your debts AND is enough for you to have an endless supply of sundaes, pizza and beer."

Dante mentally gulped as he tried his best not to drool at the thought of being drowned in an endless pile of pizza and sundae. Heck, he bet that he could make the largest sundae with just ¼ of this amount cash in the briefcase.

Repentance held a hand up with a smug look on his face as he thought he had bought the attention of the Son of Sparda. "So, what do you think? Care to make that trade?"

Dante coughed as he leaned back on his chair while closing his eye to prevent himself from staring at the pile of cash in front of him. And the boobs.

"Nope, sorry no can do. As much as I need the money I don't want to make a deal with a Demon."

Repentance sighed as he waved at the secretary demoness who nodded as she closed the briefcase and disappeared. Dante gave a mental wail but he persists. He will not be tempted by these damned Demons. Wait, technically their already damned aren't they?

"Then," The Demon placed his hands onto the desk his eyes staring intensely against Dante's as bright orange clashed against light blue. "…what can I offer you to hand that Devil Arm over to me."

Dante could tell, the Demon is getting aggravated. Good, that's what he wanted anyways it's been a while since he's have a good fight. Letting out a shit-eating grin, Dante spoke.

"My life."

Silence reigned the store as the two stared intently at each other. **(Mayhem: Gaaaayyyyyyy~ CDL: Shut it Mayhem.)**

Then, Repentance broke eye contact as he sighed in resignation. "Fine…so that's how you want to play huh?"

Before Dante knew it, a dark portal appeared behind him. Chains sprung from it as it wrapped around him ,ignoring his chair, and pulled him in. The chair spun as Dante was forcefully tored from his seat and into the portal.

The chair spun for a few seconds before Repentance stopped it and placing it properly by just using his feet to step onto the seat of the chair. The Demon look at the picture of Eva and spoke up.

"Sorry about that Eva, but I had no choice. I have to see if he's worthy of wielding Lucifer."

Chains snapped out of the portal again as it grabbed hold of Ebony and Ivory, Dante's coat, Rebellion and Lucifer before receding back into the portal with Repentance following with the portal closing once he enter it.

* * *

Dante rolled as he was spat out and bounced back onto his feet. He took a look around him to see his surroundings.

All around him stood ruins of possibly civilization, rock pillars that survived the test of times and look to be still fresh and oh, did he mention that the freaking sky is red?

He saw the same portal that took him here to toss out his coat. Ebony and Ivory and Rebellion. In slow mo, Dante first took his guns and place it onto his holster, then kicking Rebellion to the sky to give him time to put on his coat before finally tilting his head as Rebellion fell and perfectly slid onto his back.

Dante perked up as he heard clapping to see Repentance sitting on one of the pillars clapping at the stunt Dante had done. His appearance had changed into a more regal black shirt with dark blue pants and is accompanied by a blood red regal cape.

"Impressive. As expected of Sparda's son. Here's a question, where are we right now?"

Dante sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Lemme guess, Hell?"

"Bing Bong! Correct! Give your winner a prize here! But your half right. This here is the 4th Hell where I rule. Back in the old days, this place used to be a prison base where prisoners are taken to be interrogated, executed and particularly the females, rape. But I've since decommissioned such place and have been thinking of making newer areas."

Dante raised an eyebrow at that, with his enhanced vision, he can see that there is a city far away from here. He turned to the Demon and asked, "Rule? You're the ruler here? Then what does make Mundus?"

Repentance scoffed in disgust as his face changed as his sclera turned black and iris turned glowing amber he spoke as his voice distorted.

" _That coward? That coward had disgracefully killed the 6_ _th_ _hell's former king and took his powers for himself and has since arrogantly flaunt his powers as if he's the one who owns it. If I could, I would have invaded the 6_ _th_ _Hell and slay Mundus with my own two hands."_

The Demon Lord's appearance reverted but he still has that scowl on his face. "Unfortunately, the 6 children of Satan have made –"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Slow down." Dante interrupted the Demon Lord's explanation. " Children of Satan? As in THE Satan? And what's with Hells? You're telling me there are multiple Hells?"

* * *

 _"…Perhaps I should begin from the start. As you may have known, God cast down Lucifer unto Hell and sealed him there but that's wrong, God had given Lucifer a chance after his rebellion in Heaven failed: Stay and be tried or Live and be exiled from Heaven, Lucifer choosed the latter of course, vowing to reclaim Heaven. Formally, there used to be one Hell and from there, Lucifer built his empire and from six concubines, he sired six children. But, decades and millennia passed by, no one had known that Lucifer held both a grudge and trauma from his failed rebellion and realised he needed more power. Can you guess what happened next?"_

Dante didn't like where this was going but he decided to play along. _"…He killed his family, didn't he?"_

" _Your half correct on that. But no. Lucifer had called his strongest and most loyal followers and concubines and had killed them once they were before him. From then, he absorbed their very souls into himself and assimilated them into his very being but their power were too much for the Fallen Angel to handle and thus, his body had changed into a horrendous form. Then, the power Lucifer absorbed exploded. Only a few fallen angels had escaped from the blast but every being that was in the blast radius changed, their forms changed, their minds altered, once what were intellectual beings had become mindless monsters though some were lucky enough to have change forms and still retain their conscious but, that did not last long for they were slaughtered by the now mindless Demons. Most escaped just in time but those that didn't were festered upon or such."_

 _"From then, Lucifer had begun amassing his army with the help of his six children."_

 _"Wait, they were alive?"_ Dante had thought they the six children were killed alongside their mothers but instead they survived.

Repentance nodded. _"Yes, you see they were in hiding on orders from their mothers and so they had watched as their mothers killed by their father no less. Actually they were caught in the closest to the blast radius yet their minds did not change from being the closest because of Lucifer's blood in them. For years, the six children of Lucifer, who had by then renamed himself as Satan, had served under their father who had enslaved dozens of innocents while harbouring a deep grudge against their father for killing their mothers. In secret they have been amassing a rebel force saving as much people as they can in hopes one day that they can stop their father's tyranny."_

 _"It was hard to even take revenge due to the fact that after his transformation, Satan had become delirious that one day he might be betrayed and had been cautious, any signs of rebellion or hesitation would have resulted in death plus he had surrounded himself with his most loyal followers. Luckily, one of the innocents the siblings have saved devised a plan."_

 _"So, the siblings had requested an audience with their father. Of course, being delirious, Satan had cautiously questioned his children and when they had asked him to stop the slaughtering and enslaving of innocents, he immediately refused and so they had took up arms against him. Satan had guards in the room and had ordered them to execute his children. But, instead of attacking them, they had attacked him. It turns out that the plan was for the demons under the six siblings to disguise themselves as Satan's followers and had their weapons coated in a binding agent to restrict him. It had took most of the Demons in the room to finally restrain him. And with the Devil restrained, the six siblings begun to start the plan they had devised long ago."_

 _"The six siblings intend to split Satan's soul from his body but even with the restrains on, Satan would have broken out of if it wasn't for the fact a few Demons and Devils had sacrificed themselves to buy time. It had paid off as eventually Satan had his soul split from his body leaving behind a husk that was burned to ashes as his soul was sealed away. Followers of Satan had accused the six of foul play and betrayal but the rules created by Satan himself "Power is everything", forces them to obey the six."_

* * *

"And so, the six children of Satan took the citizens who still retain their minds and sanity and had left the now fallen city of Satan himself. Of course, before they had separate Satan's body, they had also separated most of his powers and from there, the six siblings used that power to create the six Hells and what left of its powers became what you see now." The Demon gestured to Lucifer but when Repentance turned his head to look at Dante, all he saw was that the man was on the ground with one shoulder propping him up as he yawned.

"You know, as interesting as how Hell was created, could you at least shorten your words into a simple story? I doubt anyone would like to hear a wall of text." Dante said as he stood up.

Repentance sighed. "Did he just broke the fourth wall?" He muttered before speaking up. "Very well, long story short, Lucifer sired six offsprings, Devil got crazy over the years and had his trusted generals and concubines killed and had their powers absorbed, became Satan and created Demons, ruled for years while offsprings were harboring hatred against Satan for killing their mothers, staged a rebellion which became successful, split Satan's soul from his body which was burned and used the power stolen from Satan to create six Hells which one of each siblings ruled and swore an oath to never attack the other Hells. Happy?"

"Very. So wat your saying is that the original creators of Hells made a pact not to attack the other Hells otherwise they will have to suffer being attacked by the other Hells is that what you meant?"

"Pretty much. That means that I can't target Mundus lest I suffer the wrath of the other Hells. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to kill that son of a bitch but because of the oath that all the rulers of Hell have kept, I can't do anything. I may be powerful but not even I can fight against those who are about as strong as I." then Repentance muttered, "Though I am actually stronger than Mundus…" before looking back at Dante and spoke again.

"Explanations aside, that's not what I have brought you here." The 'wings' of Lucifer spread open and Dante's postured changed upon that action.

"Lemme guess, you want to test if I'm worthy, am I right?" Dante asked as he pointed Rebellion at the Demon Lord after taking it out.

"Then I guess no more words need to be spoken then." From Repentance's back, large black wings with flames at the edge sprouted out alongside two long obsidian red horns came from Repentance's forehead as he spread his hands out.

"THEN LET US COMMENCE SON OF SPARDA!" With incredible speed that effortlessly destroyed the pillar Repentance was just standing as he rushed towards Dante.

But the Son of Sparda's perception was so good it look like as if Repentance was moving normally. He dodged just as the Demon Lord flew pass him and he quickly took out E&I and fired. But Repentance had used the left side of his wing to block the shots as the rebound into different directions. Dante raised an eyebrow as he thought.

'Well, that's a first.'

Repentance flicked his left wrist and out of nowhere a chain made of fire appeared that forced Dante to somersault to the left and twirled as he avoided the blades from Lucifer but quickly ran as he knew about their exploding properties.

He quickly drew out Rebellion as Repentance charged at Dante with a sword in hand.

Said sword's blade was made from obsidian with demonic engravings on it as it's edged burned hellfire and had a dark red aura. It's hilt is a jagged crystalline red with a dark crystal on the center with its hilt covered in a dull grey cover.

"Like it?" Repentance asked as the two locked blades and were shaking due to their owners trying to overpower the other. "I call it Hell Blaze. It's finely crafted by the best smith here and enchanted greatly along with being coated by hellfire. Oh yeah, it can do something like this." Repentance released the lock and swung at Dante who ducked in time as the hell fire extended and had sliced a few pillars.

Dante took out Ivory and fired at the Demon Lord of used his whips to block the shots and fired twenty blades from Lucifer which Dante countered with E&I. Demonic bullets clashed with swords as they exploded upon contact and dispelled each other.

Repentance flicked his wrist once again as Dante back flipped just in time as a chain burst out beneath him. Dante Air Tricked behind Repentance and performed a Helm Breaker which Repentance had tried to block but the weight and force due to gravity forced Hell Blaze unto the ground creating a small crater as Dante back flipped kicking Repentance on the chin causing the Demon Lord to stagger back.

But he would not live that down as Dante was in mid-air, multiple chains latched unto Dante and slammed him onto the ground. Hard.

Dust kicked up from where the chains had crashed Dante in as Repentance stood on guard, he can still feel Dante through his connections with his chains. **(Mayhem: GAYYYYYYY CDL: Shut it Mayhem.)**

A burst of demonic energy exploded and blew the dust away revealing Dante standing perfectly fine. The Son of Sparda grinned as he did one of his signature taunts.

"C'mon wimp."

Repentance just smiled as he charged towards Dante and slash his sword downwards but Dante held a hand out and a loud CLANG! Resounded as Repentance staggered from Dante's Just Block before he was punched in the face.

Dante followed up his punch with a punch to the chest then a right hook, a roundhouse kick and ending with a straight hard kick causing Repentance to crash into a pillar. Dante used his thumb to wipe his nose as he bounced on his feet and back flipped to avoid two blades and spun as more blades aimed to strike him but to no avail as he landed safely.

Until the ground exploded and he was thrown back and skidded to a halt before looking up just in time to see Repentance in the air sword raised high up. Dante raised his hand for another Just Block but Repentance disappeared and reappeared behind Dante with a side kick that sent Dante crashing into an abandoned building.

Dante groaned as he got up from a destroyed charred bench and tilted his had just in time to avoid a blade and moved to evade a swipe from Hell Blaze. The half Demon stared against the Demon Lord both contemplating what to do.

'Man, at times like this rally makes me wish I would have the other weapons.' Dante grinned 'But, on the upside, it's been a while since I've had some fun like this. Nowadays I've been getting bored maybe this'll help me relive me of my boredom.'

'As expected of Sparda's child, he truly is strong. No even stronger than his father by now. Heck, I wonder how my son would fare against his cousin just like how I once fought against Sparda back in the old days. Well, time to get a little serious.' Repentance twisted.

Dante leaned back just in time as a flame blade made from the flames of Repentance's wings affected a large radius. He stood up and slashed vertical just in time as he split a fire ball in halve causing an explosion behind him. The fire ball had caused a reaction as the entire building started to burn.

By then, Repentance's appearance had changed significantly. His horns had been covered in flames alongside his wings as his eyes glowed with energy with markings etched onto his face, the ends of his coat had been engulfed in flames as his hands are engulfed in gauntlet made of flames as well.

Dante whistled, impressed by the light show he is given right now. "Nice trick, mind if you teach me?"

Repentance chuckled at Dante's sense of humour. "Well, I might learn how to teach _you. If you SURVIVE!_ " he said as his voice was slightly distorted. The Demon Lord punched the ground and from below Dante, who had jumped away, a serpentine head surfaced snapping onto nothing before retreating back into the ground.

Repentance threw his hand forward as his chains now had spikes on them and flew towards Dante who started to jump between chains balancing each time he landed before jumping again just as multiple chains grasped nothing.

But that was what Repentance wanted as another set of chains had come to ensnare Dante who just sighed with one thought.

'I'm getting real tired of this shit.' Was his thought before he was balled up by the chains which was followed up by three blades made from Lucifer piercing every side of the ball of chains and the entire thing exploded.

Repentance stood as he gaze at the explosion he had caused but still held his guard up for he knows that this kind of thing isn't enough to faze the Son of Sparda.

Suddenly, out of the smoke came a figure too fast for Repentance to react but he had moved instinctively just in time to have a small cut to his cheek. He looked to see Rebellion and holding it was Dante unscathed.

"That _was too close_ , if I hadn't _move in a sec_ I would have my _face stabbed._ That speed was _too fast_ it was almost as if you were _controlling time_. _Geryon the Timesteed's_ ability to _control time_. Had I been a _normal human_ I would have been _stuck in time_ but luckily for us _Demons have the ability to resist space-time itself to a degree_." Repentance remarked before a torrent of fire came from his mouth and engulfed Dante.

After a few minutes, the Demon Lord stopped. He watched as Dante had hid behind his coat that was lit on fire. Dante unfurled himself and pat his coat to extinguish the fire.

"Geez, now look what you've done. My coat's all charred. You remind me of that fire Demon back in Fortuna. A relative of yours?"

"You mean _Berial of the fire Hell_? I've met him before. A well _respected Demon from what I've_ seen and hell of a tactician as well. A _shame that he died._ Anyways, shall we _continue?"_ Twenty six blades rush towards Dante who charged and did a number of acrobatic feats to avoid the blades and had jumped from the last one to deliver a drop kick in which Repentance grabbed with ease and smashed him on the ground so hard he rebounded just for Repentance to elbow him but Dante had used Quicksilver to allow him to right himself in mid-air and jumped behind Repentance just to give him a bat swing from Rebellion.

Repentance rolled as he was struck out of the building. He stood up just to held Hell Blaze in front of him to block Dante's signature Stinger and chained to his Million Stab move which Repentance responded by parrying each stab. As Dante reached for his last stab, Repentance twisted his body to the side and had aimed to slash at Dante.

But out of from Dante's body emerged a shadow that blocked Repentance's attack before he was kicked hard and was sent flying off. A shadow version of Dante had appeared and stood beside him. This is-

" _Doppelganger the Deathvoid_ …It's been a while since I last saw you."

Dante drew out E&I an action that was mimicked by Doppelganger and both fire.

'Awww shit!' The Demon Lord cursed mentally as he summoned multiple whips to intercept the bullets in tandem with Hell Blaze and Lucifer's blades as he tried his best to protect himself from the hail of bullets coming his way unfortunately a few got past his defences and struck him on the right shoulder and left leg causing Repentance to buckle under his knee while he dropped Hell Blaze in the process.

Dante stopped his barrage and had dismissed Doppelganger as he walked towards the downed Demon Lord as he shook his head in disappointment and was just beginning to warm up too.

"Is that all?" Dante asked as he raised his hands up "And here things were getting interesting for a moment I was almost starting to enjoy our little fight as well."

"Oh trust _me_." Repentance gritted out, due to the nature of Dante's bullets able to disable one's regeneration it's going to take a while for his regeneration to start up , however he had anticipated this so he had placed a backup.

" _I'm far from being defeated_." The Demon Lord grinned as his fingertips sparked.

Right below Dante's feet, a symbol glowed, the Son of Sparda looked down just in time for himself to be encased in ice.

Repentance breathe a sigh of relief as he stood up feeling his regeneration kick in once more as he felt invigorated once more. He took a look at the now frozen Dante whose eyes were wide from shock.

The spell he had used was originally for imprisonment and was based by Dante's Inferno, no not the Dante in front of him but another Dante. It's use is to trap the target into stasis once they are encased in the ice where time is stopped and aside from the outside, the target cannot break free on their own. Of course, it was found that it could be used for medical use by yours truly when his wife was gravely injured. Heck, he still remember the old times when Sparda had been tricked by the same move that he had done to Dante.

Well, now's not the time to dwell in old memories, it's time to wake Snow Red up now.

Repentance spun and had delivered a hard roundhouse kick that shattered the ice crashing into nearby pillars. The Demon Lord immediately followed.

'…What the hell happened?' Dante had wondered as he stood up groaning he felt like as if he had taken a nap and was woke up painfully, last he remembered was that the Demon Lord had placed a trap below him and then darkness.

"Awake I _see_. Welcome back to the _living world."_ Dante looked up to see Repentance standing in front of him smirking as he used Hell Blaze to tap his shoulder. Ok, definitely ripping off his style.

"The heck did you do to me?" Dante asked as he stood up from his previous position, the Demon Lord just shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"Who knows? Maybe if you beat me I'll tell you." Repentance charged at Dante who lifted Rebellion up to block Hell Blaze's attack. The heat emanating from Hell Blaze didn't bother Dante, when you've run down the atmosphere from the Temen-Ni-Gru, being nearly torn apart by gauntlets while being burned by hellfire and fight a Demon Lord while in a volcano…yeah, you get what he means.

The two continued their sword dance with Dante having to avoid or guard against Lucifer's blades but that doesn't mean that he didn't retaliate with Doppelganger or Quicksilver but the Demon Lord had soon adapted against his counterattack.

The two got in a blade lock before the two kicked each other away landing a few meters apart. Repentance grinned before snapping his fingers.

Out of the ground below Dante Lucifer's blades, in a circular formation, jutted out and exploded kicking up dust preventing Repentance from seeing anything.

Red thunder suddenly crashed down into the smoke and Repentance felt a large demonic energy that burst out of the smoke revealing Dante had taken a more demonic form with his hair spiked up and greyed, his coat had darken and turned organic and had been fused with his skin and he has a large crack on his chest.

" _ **Ok pal, time to get serious."**_ Dante spoke in a demonic distorted voice due to his Devil Trigger. Repentance just smirked as he had waited for the Cambion to unleash his D.T.

" _Then_ , it's time I too _get serious_." Repentance's figure bulged as his skin darkened to ash grey, his body mass increased and the fire on his wings grew.

Repentance had grown to a large demon with ash grey skin, his hair had turned black-red with the horns on his head now engulfed in flames and he had a second set of horns form behind his head jutting forward giving the impression of the horns on his neck when looking in the front. He has dark blood red horned shoulder pads, gauntlets and greaves adorned his body with obsidian chains are wrapped onto his wrists and ankles and the Demon Lord's wings now has been completely engulfed in fire and he has a dark red tri pronged tail that held a small fire in between them.

Bright crimson eyes flaring with white energy glared at the D.T'd Dante as it held Hell Blaze whose flames had grew larger into the size of a bastard sword and spoke in a distorted voice as well.

" _ **This is my true form, but let me show you something interesting."**_ Repentance moved his hand in a slashing motion and when he did that, Lucifer's eyes glowed and the 'wings' was suddenly covered by black feathers forming into a jet black wing.

" _ **This is how you truly use Lucifer!"**_ With a roar Repentance pointed at Dante and out of nowhere, large multiple blades appeared behind the transformed Demon Lord and flew towards Dante who deflected them with Rebellion before charging towards Repentance.

But unbeknownst to him, the blades he had deflected stopped at mid-air and flew right at him, sensing danger, the Son of Sparda jumped just in time to avoid the blades who stopped and flew at him again like some kind of homing missiles.

Taking out E&I, Dante shot the blades that exploded upon clashing with the demonic bullets. He really doesn't have much options here due to the fact that he was sent into Hell without his weapons leaving Dante to use E&I, Rebellion, his styles and his Devil Trigger. Though there was one more weapon he could use…

…No…it's extremely dangerous and it really takes the hell out of him. One use and he's out like a baby but the damage it causes IS rewarding…

Dante didn't have enough time to think as spiked chains made of onyx chased him. He skilfully lands on the chains and jump onto the next chain. He quickly ran down towards Repentance who snapped his fingers, where blades of Lucifer jutted from below the ground and shot at Dante.

The Cambion avoided them as he rush with Rebellion poised for a Stinger. Repentance had anticipated this and had struck once Dante got close but he did not anticipate for the Son of Sparda to jump onto Hell Blaze and somersault kicked him before going down for a Helm Breaker drawing a large gash wound on Repentance's left with a large amount of blood bursting out of said wound.

But the Demon Lord did not flinch one bit even if it hurt badly and had unleashed a rising slash that had gone from Dante's left hip to his right shoulder drawing a large amount of blood as well due to the blood.

The two combatants staggered due to the wound inflicted to them but Dante quickly shoot at the Demon Lord who once again used his chains to deflect the bullet but he didn't see Rebellion thrown towards him like a helicopter and had Hel Blaze knocked out of his hand and was kicked straight in the face.

Repentance glared at the Cambion and spitted off the blood on his lips before charging towards Dante, chains appearing beside on his hands and lash them at the Cambion who grabbed onto them causing the spikes to make his hands bleed.

Repentance used his chains to pull himself towards Dante and had returned the favour of kicking him In the face. But he wasn't done yet as the chains were still held by Dante, he pulled the Son of Sparda to him and sent a powerful uppercut that sent Dante upwards and the Demon Lord ended it by slamming him onto the ground.

Repentance was suddenly kicked by Dante who had used Quicksilver to get to the Demon Lord. Doppelganger then delivered a roundhouse kick where Dante catched up to the flying Demon Lord and kicked again. This eventually became something like a ping pong ball game with Dante and Doppelganger.

But when Repentance flew towards Dante, he flipped with his chains whipped out and landed behind Dante while the chains were wrapped around Dante's neck causing the Son of Sparda to chock as he grab the chains to prevent them from strangling him but Repentance kicked him behind his knees making him kneel down as he pulled the chains.

"Is that all the fabled Son of Sparda can do? I am disappointed." The Demon Lord snarled as he tugged the chains.

Dante couldn't really talk due to the fact he is being choked right now and the flames on the chain is burning onto his skin as he tried to pry it off his neck. Then he had an idea and kicked behind him right onto Repentance's knee causing the Demon Lord to falter and Dante to toss him overhead.

The Demon Lord righted himself just in time to see Dante giving him a Straight followed up by a roundhouse kick and another kick before unleashing a bullet punch that seemed to allow Repentance to float before Dante unleashed a devastating spinning uppercut with his hands in flames while shouting:

" _ **SHINRYUKEN!**_

Repentance crashed landed onto the ground kicking up dust as Dante landed safely and flicked his hands to get rid of the fire. He waited for the dust to dissipate but was surprised to see no one, Dante heard a rumbling sound just in time to see lighting crashed into him.

He felt the lighting course through his entire body with the amount of voltage that could kill a normal human a thousand times but he quickly shook it off. His instinct warned him to dodge just in time as he felt the wind pass by his cheek and sliced a pillar in half.

Dante raised Rebellion up just in time to block an attack from the air by Repentance who raised his left hand up, it's palm coursing with electricity and slammed them down onto Dante, shocking him once again causing him to lose his grip on Rebellion just in time for Repentance to plant his knees onto Dante's gut making the Son of Sparda falter before another knee went up to hit his head causing it to snap upwards but was then pulled in by a chain which led him to be stabbed through the chest by Hell's Blaze.

'Not again…' Dante thought before he was wrapped in chains and a multiple amount of swords created by Lucifer stabbed into Dante which were then reinforced by the elemental powers of fire, ice, lighting and wind which then caused a chain reaction that exploded in a wide radius as Repentance escaped.

The Demon Lord covered his eyes to avoid the dust from entering his eyes. As the dust seem to simmer down, he looked to see a cloud of dust where Dante was.

Repentance exhaled as he look at the dust, a look of disappointment entered his face.

'It seems that the boy still has much to go.' He had only dealt enough damage to render the boy unconscious, not enough to kill but it'll take a few days to recover. He walk towards the dust cloud to pick up the unconscious Devil Hunter. But he stop as he felt something weird.

'Strange, the dust doesn't seem to let up, and the air current feels different instead of flow outwards, it seems to be drawing in…' The Demon Lord looked at where Dante was and realised what's going on by the widening of his eyes. He had only one thought.

'Oh Shi-' before he was blasted away by a beam that seem to make the surroundings it unleashes turn negative as Repentance screamed:

" _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**_

The beam only lasted for a few seconds before it died down and from its point of firing was a charcoaled coloured being looking reptilian like with a bat-like body but has reptilian feet. It was on its hands and knees panting hard before the transformation reverted to reveal Dante with sweat running down his head and Hell's Blaze on the ground beside him, he wiped the sweat from his head and grinned looking at here Repentance was once seen before muttering.

"How's that, asshole..?" With that last remark, he fell unconscious.

When Repentance had hit him with that last move, Dante had transformed just in time from being hurt by the explosion. He rarely used this form due to the fact that it takes up most of his energy to even maintain this form for a few seconds and even using one of its attacks drains him fast, especially that beam attack, it would render him unconscious. But it does come with perks like the fact that he becomes stronger and faster and that he seems to be invulnerable to attacks.

As Dante laid there, the wind blew allowing all to see the damage caused by Dante. The area in front of him had a large mark shaped from Dante's beam with cracks, most of the pillars were destroyed just by being close with the blast and the sky had split.

A feet stepped inside and it revealed to be Repentance who looked like as if he barely survived a warzone. His hair was messed up and had blood running from his forehead to his eyes and his face was filled with various scars some deep some shallow. His outfit is in tatters, mostly his coat and there was a HUGE hole on his shirt, THAT was his FAVOURITE COAT, it was created by the best tailor and then magically enhanced to keep out dust and deflect magic. But that isn't the problem right now.

'What…was that? WHAT…IN THE FUCKING SEVEN HELLS…WAS THAT?!' Repentance screamed out in his mind. That attack was unnatural when it was about to hit he had casted his strongest barrier and it barely held out for a few seconds before giving out and it had struck him AND had cancelled out his transformation causing him to be in intense pain, luckily it was only for a few seconds, anymore and he would have been unconscious or worse, dead.

He had hit the ground hard. That was a fact and adding in the fact that his regeneration was slowed for some reason, he had to walk back to where he was blasted from while having to endure the pain of his bones, muscles and skin mending slowly.

In all of his life, he has never encounter something like this. Not even Sparda had this type of ability before it seems the rumours are true, Dante has truly surpassed his father in every way, he may even be stronger than him had he still be able to retain that form of his.

The Son of Sparda should consider himself lucky. He didn't even dealt his strongest attacks, granted that most of them prove to be fatal, especially his famous penance stare. His family is made up powerful individuals after all, a Spirit of Vengeance included and the end result is what you see right here. Anyways…

Repentance stood in front of Dante's unconscious form and raised a hand towards him.

* * *

Dante woke up with a start and looked at his surroundings, this isn't his shop. The walls were painted in obsidian red and adorned on the walls were paintings and a banner depicting a symbol of sorts, he turned to his left to find a window that shows outside the building.

He got up from his bed to realise that he wore a red robe of sorts and walked towards the window. What he saw surprised him.

Right outside there was civilization like people, buildings and stuff.

…Maybe he's dreaming but there are buildings situated on floating rocks on the sky with people flying in the sky, some human-like some not.

"What the hell?" Was all Dante could mutter out. Well, technically he IS in hell does that even count? He heard the sound of the door opening and turned to see a male Demon in a butler outfit with his attire in one arm with the hand holding Rebellion while the other held the door knob entering the room. He perked up as he saw Dante's awakened form.

"Ah, Lord Sparda, it seems that your finally awake!" Dante raised an eyebrow, normally Demons would normally be trying to kill him right now and be gloating in his face-oh right, different Hell, different citizens.

"Where am I?" He had asked. Best to find some info to assess the situation at hand.

"You are in the main capital of the 4th Hell. Where lord Repentance rules and resides in." The servant says as he gave Dante his coat who had worn it once again and took Rebellion, who was given back to him, holstered behind him.

"Come, follow me lord Sparda. Our lord is awaiting you." Dante followed the servant Demon who led him from different hallways while he look at the Demons who look at him in awe and reverence. It's really no surprise when some Demons revere Sparda while some loathe him.

Finally, the two had reached a large door guarded by two winged Demons in obsidian red armor both holding pikes. The servant nodded at them who then in a synchronized manner struck the blade of their pikes onto the holes behind them and turned. The massive door slowly opened revealing the throne room. Multiple guards wearing the same armor while holding different weapons stood at attention beside blood red carpet with golden designs as Dante and the servant walked towards the throne where Repentance sat.

The Demon Lord's upper body was bare save for a few bandages on his arm and torso while having the tatters of his coat draped around his shoulder.

The servant kneel before Repentance who then waved his hand. The servant stood up and bowed before exiting the throne room. Dante felt the need to crack a joke and did just that.

"Well, you look like you had come out of an incident or something like that." Dante joked unaware of the looks the guards gave him.

Repentance chuckled at that. "Well, that's what I get for underestimating you. Who would have thought that you had that kind of trick up your sleeves eh? It goddamn nullified my healing factor you know that? But don't worry, I'm healing but very slowly no thanks to a certain someone."

Dante chuckled at that. "So, have I passed your so called test?"

Repentance nodded. "That you did. Your abilities surpassed my expectations. Here, it's rightfully yours." Repentance held up an arm and Lucifer appeared and the Demon Lord walked down the stairs and passed the Devil Arm to Dante who place it back into his hammer space. "Besides, this thing needs to be kept off hands by Satan's followers and what better way than family to keep this away?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Wait...family?"

Repentance gave a reminiscence look as he fidgeted. "Sparda was a good cousin you know? That guy always believed in honor and such. I was proud of him when he fought Mundus' force backand defeated the SOB (Son Of a Bitch) and I was devastated when I learned he died.

Dante perked up as he realized what the Demon Lord meant. "Wait, you mean to tell me your-"

Repentance spread his arms wide as he had a large grin. "C'mon! Give your uncle a hu-GRUH?!" The Demon Lord was punched in the face and staggered back.

Dante had his fist outstretched trembling as the guards held their weapon against him. "It's okay! It's okay." Repentance waved his hand as he uncovered his nose to reveal it was bleeding but he just wiped it off. The guards reluctantly back off.

The Demon Lord gave a grim smile as he looked down. "...I probably deserved that didn't I?"

"...Where the hell were you when Mundus invaded our home?" Dante asked quietly.

"I was in a mission at that time. I was too occupied and this had required my full attention. By the time I had come back I had heard Sparda was gone a few days ago. I quickly rushed to your house but had found that it was long gone and had only found your mother's grave. It gave me hope when I found Eva's grave meaning that I knew that one or two of you survived. And I was right."

'That would explain why I saw flowers at mom's grave.' Dante thought. Sometimes Dante would go to his mother's grave but he would see flowers placed in front of the grave he had wondered who had placed it there cause no one except himself would have known about the grave since he was the one who buried his mother there.

Dante chuckled. "Who would have thought? All this time, I thought that only the kid and I were the last surviving members of our family you know? So, is it only you?"

"Pfft, no I'm not the only one. In fact, you remember what I told you about the six siblings of Satan right?" Dante nodded so the Demon Lord continued "This family has ruled the 1st to 6th Hell for years and from then it was passed down from family to family. In fact, you could say that the rulers of each Hells, barring Munuds who had forcibly taken it, are family and Sparda was no exception he was born to a Father who was very notorious from the 6th Hell and a mother from this Hell who was a family member my aunt, you could say."

Dante nodded as he crossed his arms taking it all in. The revelation of having countless family members were astounding to the Demon Hunter but he tries to take it in slowly as possible. "So that means I'm like legit royalty?" he had asked.

Repentance shrugged "Yeah, I guess you can say it like that seeing as how Sparda is my cousin and I am royalty by proxy Sparda is royalty as well. But that guy had refused being royalty you know? It's funny, he declined to rule one part of Hell yet he ruled, albeit temporary of course, the Human World." he said as the went back to his throne, his face grew serious.

"Dante, I would like to make a proposition." Seeing as he gained the Demon Hunter's attention, he continued. "As you may know it, we Demon Lords can't invade other Hells lest we suffer the wrath of the other Demon Lords. At most, we can only bring a squad of Demons to the different Hells but even their combined might are not enough."

Date realized what Repentance want from him. "So, your enlisting my services to go to the other 5 Hells to take down rouge Demons?"

Repentance nodded. "Exactly. You will be paid handsomely of course." The Demon Lord snapped his fingers and the same secretary and opened a briefcase to show a large sum of cash but not the same amount when he was shown. She placed the brief case on the ground in front of Dante and teleported away.

"Take it. It should help you cover your bills for electricity, food and water supplies." Repentance motioned his hand for Dante to take the briefcase. The Demon Hunter reluctantly picked up.

"A Demon hiring a Demon Hunter. It's quite the joke of the century huh?" Dante asked with an amused smile which Repentance smiled back.

"Well, this isn't just an ordinary Demon you know? I'm a relative. Family help each other, don't they?"

Bad memories of Vergil popped up. "Family...huh?" Dante muttered.

"I will call for you when I have a job for you. In the mean while,Repentance snapped his fingers and a different servant, a female, appeared he motioned to Dante. "please escort my dear nephew to the exit would you?" The servant bowed as she walked towards the door while motion Dante to follow her.

"...Dante!" Repentance shouted causing the Son of Sparda to stop and look at his uncle. "...Take care." Dante just waved his two finger salute as he followed the female servant and the door slowly closed behind him.

Repentance sighed as he sat on his throne closing his eyes. Until a voice spoke up.

"So, that's Vergil's little brother huh?" The voice sounded young in their 20's.

The Demon Lord looked back to see a young man with golden hair and scarlet red streaks and purple eyes with a feather hairpiece on the right side. He wore a white cape with black designs with a black shirt with an image of a white skull with wings and grey pants and silver shoes with devil wings at the heels. He also had silver metallic gloves that glowed blue energy. He had an arm around the right throne.

"Zurgax. I didn't know you were back early."

"When I heard you were fighting Vergil's brother I had immediately come back after I was done with my mission."

"Is there any report about Heaven?" The Demon Lord asked seriously.

"Mom told me that there may be a possible insurrectionists plotting something with Earth. They might even be allying with the 6th Hell and possibly Mundus himself. Something is happening, something big."

"I see...So, what do think about your cousin, son?"

Zurgax looked at where Dante left and grinned as his eyes glowed. From behind his back a left devil wing appeared while a grey angelic wing appeared from his right.

* * *

 **ChaosDeathLord: Phew...that was tough to write...I originally wanted to complete this yesterday but being the lazy person I am, I skipped this. But, when I saw DMC5 today I screamed loudly and was motivated to complete this albeit there may be some errors.**

 **Mayhem: HOLY SHIT GUYS DID YOU SEE THE FUCKING TRAILER?! I'M FUCKING HYPED ESPECIALLY WITH NERO! Shame that his old arm was cut off, the only weapon I know is Yamato who is able to cut anything. But hey, at least that kid has a new arm with multiple functions like grappling hook, a electric burst that is shaped like a palm blast, slowing down time, a air dash and FUCKING ROCKTO PUNCH! While riding on the arm LOL. I'm so gonna-**

 **ChaosDeathLord: ANYWAY, I actually am very hyped for this with the new graphics looking awesome and realistic and the gameplay is spot on like DMC4 with new combat features for Nero. Anyways I'll go through the contents in order.**

 **Characters: Nero looks awesome with his punk looks despite the fact he looks like DmC Dante ,who I don't hate I'm neutral about it, it fits his punk attitude and all that. His arm was apparently cut off by 'Vergil?' and gained a new one with new abilities by Nico (The girl) which can help him use it as a both offensive and passive for helping him trek the stage. Dante looks older which is cool and all with the new beard which is a testament to his age which he older but he still retains his personality. It seems age won't change his Devil Hunter's personality until DMC2 that is. The logo itself is also awesome and fantastic. The Demons themselves looks grotesque and horrendous exactly what they should be and it compliments them.**

 **Gameplay: Nero's gameplay was absolutely STUNNING! He still retains his old moves in DMC4 but with the new addition due to his new arm I can probably try out new combos with those abilities. Both Red Queen and Blue Rose are still there but I worry about BR's charged attack which was one of my favorite moves but his new arm might compensate for that seeing as how his Devil Bringer was cut off by 'Vergil?' who might have taken Yamato and used it cut his Devil Bringer off. The DB and Yamato are both Nero's source of power which means that he lost his demonic powers AKA Devil Trigger but I bet that at the final battle Nero may get his powers back and regained a new (Normal) arm or something like that and would be able to access his Perfect Devil Trigger.**

 **But there is still Dante's gameplay who might retain his style from DMC4 and seeing as how Nero has the ability to slow time we may be seeing old styles like Quicksilver and Doppelganger. Dante may also be getting new Devil Arms but I hope we can see old classic like Alastor, Cerberus, Nevan, etc etc.**

 **And from what we've seen it looks like you can fight on the roof tops, maybe we can transcation from the ground and the roof or maybe it's just a stage or something like that. There is also the online integration from the leaks maybe we might have online coop, creating our own characters, leaving them up, get new gear etc etc XD.**

 **Storyline: From what we've been told, IIRC the city they are in, RedGrave city (Tony RedGrave LOL) is invaded by Demons due to some kind of Demon Seed and it was also said that 'This is a trial from Heaven's above' which means Heaven is somehow related in this or something like that which is why I added that tiny bit at the end. And the main antagonist is the Prince of Darkness, who may be that armored Demon, who may have planted the Demon Seed. Nero's DB was cut off prior to the events happening to RedGrave city and something happened to Kyrie she might be dead or she might have been taken or she went into hiding.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank the Son of Sparda for the leaks. He basically put his account on the line for the sake of us DMC fans to give us hope for a sequel and we got it and I would like thank Hideaki Itsuno for making this game true.**

 **Mayhem: I'M SO GOING TO PRE-ORDER THIS DAMN GAME ONCE IT'S SCHEDULED FOR RELEASE AND PLAY THE FUCK OUTTA IT FOR MONTHS! LET'S ROOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!**

 **ChaosDeathLord: Enough. The fans are already pissed at you for being this annoying. Let's go. This is ChaosDeathLord, sighing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

Repentance Sin sighed as he sat on his throne. One leg crossed over another and a hand on the throne while supporting his head. In front of him was an envoy of Mundus who was for the umpteenth time asking him of the whereabouts of Sparda.

It's been a few years since Mundus had reigned the 6th Hell, invaded the Human World and Sparda's betrayal. The new Devil Lord had not taken Sparda's betrayal too well and had ordered for a wide spread search for Sparda so that Mundus may slay the Demon general.

And so, the Devil Lord had sent his envoys to every known relatives to Sparda while slaying his entire relatives. That bastard…were it not for the fact of the rule established he would have gone straight down to the 6th Hell and kill that motherfucker himself.

"…should you find any traces of the traitor Sparda, do inform us Lord Repentance." The envoy had finished his message.

"Yeah, yeah. You've been telling me this _EVERY_ single time, it's getting repetitive. Seriously, out of all the other relatives of Sparda why are you all asking _me_?"

"You are the only one that Sparda had interacted the most, thus the reasonable conclusion is he would be around here…"The envoy's eyes narrowed at a thought " _Unless…_ You _ARE_ hiding him…"

If Repentance was showing any emotion, he's definitely good at hiding it.

"You expect me to know where my cousin is? It has been a long time since I met him after he had joined the army a few hundred years ago we barely made any contract since then. Plus, with my coronation a few thousand years ago I've been too busy to even get in touch with my other family members after the whole ordeal my father put me through. "

The envoy sniffed as he realised he couldn't get any more information out of the Devil Lord. Plus, he didn't want to risk angering the Devil Lord who was known to destroy mountains larger than the known Mt. Fuji in the human world and distort dimensions with just a single swing. So he will concede defeat, for now.

"Very well then, but do beware Lord Repentance. If we found that you are holding the fugitive, Lord Mundus shall show no mercy." The envoy motioned for his escorts to follow him, exiting the palace.

Repentance scoffed as he glared at the retreating back of the envoy and his troops. Incurring Mundus' wrath? Sure, the new Devil Lord had recently obtained the power of the previous Devil Lord whose power is creation be it planets or dimensions with minimal effort but Repentance had fought beings similar and they fell by his hands. Especially when you're a being that was descended from a family tree that consist of rulers from the 1-6th Hell and bam, you get Repentance. Oh yeah, did he mention he was part Ghost Rider? His Penance Stare is very powerful you know?

But enough talk about him, Repentance looked at the shadowy parts of the throne room and spoke.

"Your safe, come out."

Upon being called out, the figure in the shadows stepped out and reveal itself to be Sparda in his human form.

Repentance chuckled as he got off his throne and spoke. "You really made a big uproar you know. First, you saved the humans. Second you literally defied your Lord and third you just straight up took on the entirety of 6th Hell. Like, what the fuck man? The whole 1st-6th Hells are in an uproar with what you've done, you're like a freaking legend for God's sake!"

Sparda chuckled as well. "Yes, I too was surprised. When I had rebelled I knew that I would have died for defying Mundus so I had thought of sacrificing myself while sealing him away. But imagine my surprise when I had barely defeated him even Mundus was surprised by his defeat."

"Well, that guy had recently obtained his new power after all and he must be so drunk on it that he decided to go invade the Human World. Maybe he got so arrogant Mundus thought that you were no match for his powers. That may have been his downfall."

"How did it felt when you were taking on the entire 6th Hell and its newest ruler?"

Sparda shook his head as he too did not understand how it had happened. "I…do not know. When I saw the injustice dealt to the humans, something raged up inside me and when I could not hold it in, I had gone into a rage and killed my own kind. I just kept going, no matter how wounded I am the pain did not registered to me and I slew them all until I reached Mundus. It was there after I sealed him away that my body registered the pain in my wounds."

"Huh, the same thing happened to me when I went up against my old man. I had felt a fierce determination to protect Slyvis that no pain had come to me…Anyways, did you really have to kill that priestess?"

Sparda shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, the seal required a sacrifice which was the priestess herself and only those from her blood are allowed to undo the seal. Without the whole sacrifice thing of course."

"Wait…She had children? I didn't know about that."

"The existence of her children are kept secret so that no Demon will hunt them down."

Repentance muttered a "Ah…" before going silent.

After a moment of silence, Sparda spoke up. "So…Today's the day huh?"

Repentance silently nodded.

Ever since Sparda had defeated Mundus, Repentance had given refugee to the general turned traitor and had hidden him from Mundus' forces. But the Devil Lord knew that if he keeps this up one day Mundus' force will find Sparda and Repentance will suffer Mundus' wrath, not that the Devil Lord is scared of the other he has full confidence that his forces can overpower Mundus' easily but with the ruler of 6th Hell's ability to create anything, he fear that Mundus might do something drastic if backed into a corner.

That's why he decided to have Sparda escape to the Human world. By using the Hell gate here, he can send Sparda to the Human world, away from Demons and Mundus and live a normal life. It's the best he can do.

Sparda had agreed and both of them had sat up plans to escape and with the Mundus' forces searching for Sparda they had carefully planned Sparda's escape route for years and today is the day for said escape.

The two clasped hand.

"I'm going to miss your damn ugly mug you know." Repentance said smirking. "Plus we still haven't settle our 100-100 fight."

Sparda smirked as well. "Me? Ugly? I have look into the mirror mind you and I can confirm I _AM_ handsome and yeah, I guess we'll never get to settle our rivalry huh? "

"C'mon. We gotta go now."

"Actually, I found a more faster way." Seeing Repentance's confused face, the Dark Knight motioned the Devil Lord to follow him. "C'mon"

* * *

The two walked through the more quieter part of the street they are in but Sparda had hid his face with a hood just in case.

Repentance recognize this familiar road. It's where he go to enhance his Hell's Blaze to make it stronger and more versatile. It also leads to the home of one of the most famous blacksmith in who charges damn overpriced money but produces good weapons.

The home of Hell's greatest blacksmith, Jigoubuchi or just Buchi for short. He creates the best of the best and is second to none. There are rumours that he is the brother of Heaven's greatest blacksmith Ken and that Buchi joined the Fallen Angels just to spite at his brother for inheriting their family's forbidden technique, but it's still not confirmed if he is Ken's brother but some had said that Buchi goes mad whenever heh hears something about his 'brother'.

"Pardon us." Sparda said as both he and Repentance entered the shop. The inside was filled with various weapons racked up on the walls to show off as expected of a blacksmith shop.

"Ah, just in time. I had recently finished your weapons." A large giant stepped out from the room behind. His skin is bluish-grey with soot covering a few of his body, he wore no shirts but had molten coloured pants on and gloves and boots.

Repentance raised an eyebrow. Weapons? Sparda never told him anything about weapons after he sealed his sword away.

"I assume you had crafted them down to the last detail?"

"Damn right I did! You gave me one of the most fucking challenge I ever had and I'm proud to say that this is my best creations yet! Here, take a look." Buchi took out two clothed weapons and laid them on the desk and unfurling the cloth.

The first weapon was a large broadsword with a skeletal like guard with one side having a horned skull and a ribcage below it with its cross guard folded. To an ordinary person, it may seem like a regular broadsword with a gothic design but people like Repentance can feel the amount of magic in the sword. The same can be said for the other weapon that looks like an ordinary katana but it is infused with a tremendous amount of magic in it.

"What…What in the world are these?" Repentance asked. The power these two swords resemble Sparda's previous sword.

"Like them? I name the broadsword Rebellion and the katana Yamato." Sparda picked up both weapons and placed Rebellion behind him and Yamato held to his side.

"Just what are those two going to do for you? I mean, besides protecting yourself though."

"Ahhh, that's where yer wrong kid!" Buchi boasted as he pointed at Repentance. "Those two are the most toughest weapons I've ever created! Rebellion is so damn strong dat you could call it the strongest of the two and Yamato, this damn sword was dark-forged and is so sharp that it can cut through anything, even time and space!"

Repentance gaped at the description of the two weapons. He quickly envied Sparda that he had these two awesome weapons while he has only Hell's Blaze that was made by obsidian and if what Buchi had said is true, Rebellion can just break Hell's Blaze while Yamato can easily slice through it! Damn, he might need to seriously enhance it when he has time.

"C'mon, let's test those two out!" The trio head outside to test Sparda's newest weapons.

Buchi placed a lump of obsidian and motioned for Sparda to go and test his new weapons. The Demon took out Rebellion and raised it above his head, gripped it with both hands and bring it down instantly.

The result? The lump of obsidian instantly shattered along with the stand it was placed on AND the floor beneath.

Buchi whistled in approval while Repentance's jaw dropped. The Demon blacksmith then place a block of obsidian and Sparda drew out Yamato instantly and then sheathed it. The block of obsidian was instantly cut into pieces.

Ok, scratch that, he takes it back. Repentance is DOWNRIGHT _jealous_ of Sparda right now but the way those weapons are used it kind of reminds him of-

"Are those two weapons Devil Arms?" Repentance asked. Devil Arms, a weapon created by using a Demon's soul that manifest as weapons in the image of the Demon that it was used to forge with and holds the same abilities. Devil Arms can range from a simple knife to a large weapon and they can destroy almost anything ,including obsidian.

"Something like that but these two are actually artificial due to how they are created. I guess you can call them Artificial Devil Arms." Buchi explained as he went to clean up the debris Sparda had created after his demonstration.

"Man, why can't I have weapons these cool? I mean, Hell's Blaze is cool but it's no Devil Arm. Buchi! Why didn't you create one for me?!" Repentance cried anime tears as he complained about how cool Sparda's swords are compared to his.

"Well, considering how your ideas are, I doubt they would work. I-I mean really? A fork?" Sparda asked skeptical.

"A FORK that can shoot LASERS." Repentance corrected. "I mean, c'mon a utensil that can serve as a weapon and one that most would not think!"

"A staff that can serve as a food container?" Buchi added.

"A trash can that can eat living beings?" Sparda add his two cents.

"A tome that unleash rabid animals just by opening it?

"A spoon that summons lightning?"

"A mask that fires beams?"

"Or that time you asked me for your wife's birthday for a dil-"

"OKSTOPRIGHTHERE!" Repentance shouted as he looked flustered. "Ok! I admit! Those ideas were ridiculous I suck at ideas ok?! Why the hell do you think I have advisors in the first place?! And Buchi my wife loved it ok?! It was modelled by me after all! Can we _please_ go back to where we left off?!"

Sparda and Buchi looked at each other and shrugged before the former spoke again. "So, how powerful is Yamato's ability?"

Buchi gave a concentrated look. "I dunno, I had to imbued it with so much magic that not even I know how powerful Yamato's cutting power is. It could possible cut someone's time at full power."

The Demon and Devil Lord stiffened in shock at the revelation. The concept of cutting someone's time is unheard of the only being whoever did that was the Goddess of Time.

Buchi continued. "Like I said, it's possible but the amount to use that kind of power far exceeds that of even a Devil Lord it'd either drain or outright kill it's user. In the old era maybe those types of Devils are able to pull it off or use it easily like Satan…"

Repentance looked at Sparda like he was insane and grabbed him by his collar. "Are you serious?! What if some power hungry bastard get his hands on it?! It'd be utter chaos if that happens ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _DAMN FUCKING MIND_ SPARDA?!"

Sparda forcibly remove Repentance's hand from his collar "I get where you are coming Repentance but rest assured. I have placed a safety measure in the scenario their owner dies, both Rebellion and Yamato will destroy themselves so that their powers do not land in the wrong hands until one who is worthy or has my blood appears where the swords will automatically repair themselves."

Repentance nodded in understanding as he sees the fool proof plan ***CoughnotCough*** that Sparda had. "This better not bite you in the ass…" ***CoughCoughdmc4CoughCough***

"Well then, I should get going right now."

Repentance blinked. "Wait, what? Right here? Now?"

Thunder roared as the clouds begun darkening and rain started to fall

Sparda nodded.

"Wait, what about your apprentices? Baul and Modeus? Do they know that your leaving?

"Yes. They know about it and I have already entrusted my will to Modeus. Those two will one day be fine warriors. I'm sure of it."

"But from what I've heard they were promised to duel you one day but when WILL be that day? You are living on a limited lifespan here Sparda, by then you would already be dead and both of them might live for years not knowing that their promise would go unfuelled until one of them notices and might go into an uproar!"

Sparda smiled. "Well then, I might just have to improvise don't I?"

What did he mean by-before Repentance can finish, Sparda, using Yamato, split open a portal that leads him to the Human world.

"I have overstayed my welcome. My continued presence here would only serve to make things worse for you, your family and your kingdom. If I do not leave, who knows what might happen in the unforeseeable future? That is why I am leaving. This is farewell cuz." Sparda said in a tone of finality but Repentance could see the sad look behind that mask Sparda use to cover his emotions.

Repentance shooked his head up and down in understanding. He sniffed and looked away while motioning his hands for Sparda to go. "Alright…I get what you're saying. Go on then. Leave! And never show your goddamn face here again you got me?!"

Sparda gave one last sad smile before he stepped through the portal and it closed once he had fully entered.

Buchi gave a look of indifference as he looked at where Sparda had left right before staring at Repentance's trembling form and he could have sword there are tears.

"So, how long are you gonna stand there and keep cryin' huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Devils never cry." Repentance uttered before leaving the shop.

"Huh. Coulda fooled me. If it weren't for the fact that this ain't your first time crying." The Demon Blacksmith watched as the Devil Lord of the 4th Hell walked solemnly back to his castle while the heavy rain covered his tears.

* * *

 **ChaosDeathLord: Shit…This certainly took a while for me…Originally I had wanted to post it at Sunday but my boredom got the best of me. Anyways, with more gameplay of DMC5 out AND the fact it's been confirmed that DMC5 is set after DMC2 I thought I might as well finish this up seeing as how it was nearly complete yesterday but I did not have enough time to finish the damn thing. I may post a new chapter when Dante's gameplay in TGS shows up. So, until then!**


End file.
